Wicked:The JN Story
by Yama Boy
Summary: A new twist to the broadway show: the characters have JN characters in it. In it find out when Cinthaba Cindy becomes evil and make friends with Blinda Betty. Find out all the reasons why she is green and has become hateful of everyone.
1. No One Grieves the Witch

**Disclaimer: I do not own neither Wicked nor Jimmy Neutron. But I love both so much that I combined both. Wicked is the best play ever and JN is one of the best TV shows ever. **

**Welcome to 'Wicked'. This is the story of how Cinthaba (Cindy) grows out to be the Wicked Witch of the West. The other cast is Blinda (Betty), The Cizard (Carl), Soq (Sheen), Lessa (Libby), Madame Juddible (Judy), Dr. Hillamont (Hugh), and Jiero (Jimmy). I actually have redone some words to the songs you may laugh so hard since they might be so stupid. Also later in this story you can also (I won't because I don't want to mess up the story) picture Libby and Cindy switching places and Jimmy and Sheen switching places because it would make more sense. I won't say anymore. Please R&R. Enjoy!**

(Stage opens)

(Out of nowhere a big black hat appears)

(Drums start playing)

(Oz people (Retroville citizens) come on stage)

"What is that?" A munchkin cries.

"Has she returned?" An Ozian shrieked.

"Never shall she not!" Figures came out from under the black coated hat. All of the people were chanting and gloating. Then the clouds disappeared and a figure came from out of them.

Then a little person screeched. "Hey look its Blinda!" A munchkin jumped up and down.

An elegant, beautiful tall woman was coming towards all of them. But it looked fairly strange though. The witch, Blinda, was flying in a pink bubble. She had a big smile on her face. "Oh isn't it good to see me!" Blinda gleamed through the crowd. There was a silent pause through the gathering. "Oh never mind." Blinda moaned. "Anyway we're here to celebrate Cinthaba is dead!

"Song: No One Grieves the Witch" (From the tune of "No One Mourns the Wicked")

(Drums play again with rumbling music)

Citizens: Look here! She's gone! The evil one from the west had died! A horrible creature that was hated. She was a terror of here in Retro Oz! Look here! Look here!

Blinda: Dear Retro Ozians: We shall be joyous. We shall be happy. We will join together and celebrate great fullness. The evil doings of the Witch-be-gone. Shouldn't we be glad that heroes will conquer wickedness? The answer we'll believe forever and ever. Goodbye lies. For me and—

Citizen 1: No One Grieves the Witch!

Citizen 2: Never will anyone cry "She will come back!"

All: No one attends her funeral!

Blinda: And Greatness we know the Witch's lives are very sad. Greatness we know the Witch passes away by herself. It lets you know that when you're wicked you will be the hatred always.

All: Of course, greatness knows the Witch's lives are sad. Greatness knows the Witch weeps by herself. Nothing good for the Witch. She has the worst of luck to come.

Citizen 3: Are people born Evil?

Blinda: Good question! I never thought anyone was this smart. Of course **I'm** smart. Well anyway she had a mother. She had a father. As so many people do.

Cinthaba's father (Mr. Vortex): How I'd hate to leave you alone here in the middle of the night.

Cinthaba's mother (Mrs. V): Oh for goodness sake! It's only for one night!

Cinthaba's father: You'll be in my heart while I leave you here tonight.

Blinda: And well...they had their own secrets.

Secret Lover: Have this good liquid my dear lady. I need to go to a conference this afternoon. So have this green drink here. Don't worry it isn't beer. Have another gulp, my love. And we'll have a surprise.

Blinda: When she was about to be at birth, she was...um...ugly.

Cinthaba's mother: It's about time!

Cinthaba's father: Now!

Cinthaba's mother: The child's coming

Cinthaba's father: And where?

Both: I see a head. I see a leg. It's a completely little beautiful, perfect—Sweet Retro Oz!

Cinthaba's mother: What's going on? What happened?

Cinthaba's father: How did it happen?

Cinthaba's mother: It's disgusting.

Cinthaba's father: I don't even want to see!

Both: The color of school lunch and a tree. The baby is strangely— GREEN!

Cinthaba's father: Put her away! PUT HER AWAY!

Blinda: So it wasn't perfect for her.

All: No one grieves the Witch! Finally she has fallen and is dead! Now we shall be full of freedom. And greatness knows we know what greatness knows. Greatness knows the Witch died alone!

Blinda: She died alone.

All: Pettiness to those who love the greatness. They are shown NO ONE grieves the Witch.

Blinda: Listen here!

All: No one grieves the Witch!

Blinda: Listen here!

All: No one grieves the Witch! Witch! Witch!

(Hat disappears behind stage)

(End of first musical number)

**TBC**

**Just to let you guys know I won't be here for most of the summer so this story might be delayed. I'll try to squeeze some chapters in when I have the time.**


	2. Dear Old Liz

**Hey guys! I decided to squeeze in this chapter because it will be short (I think). I really only do chapters by musical acts.**

"Everyone was cheering loudly and excited. A couple people held up a banner entitling "_Ding Dong the Witch is Dead!"_ Then a trio of men who were wearing the color of green on their shirts were playing the trumpet, tuba, clarinet, and piano. Then one little Retro Ozian called out a question.

"Blshdsn iy it tjsd thak yod weje irt nde?"

"Excuse me what did you say? QUIET YOU LITTLE TWER...I mean quiet please so we can hear." Blinda put a hand to her ear.

"Is it true that you were best friends with you-know-who?" The woman cried out.

The crowd gasped. Wide mouths opened up to their noses.

"It depends what you mean by...friends...you could call it maybe...acquaintances. We seemed to know each other at school." Blinda's face was flushing.

(Switches scene to a sunset and pillars)

(Cinthaba, Lessa, Blinda, Cinthaba's and Lessa's father, Madame Juddible, and Liz students appear)

"Song: Dear Old Liz (From the Tune of "Dear Old Liz")

Students: Oh Halloween walls and leaf long drapes. The grandeliest place ever was. When we turn our clothes inside out backwards. We learn our lessons patiently perfect. In these good ol' days at Liz. Our grand ol' days at—

Blinda: Oh yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah!

Students: Liz-zzzzzzzz

It was an extravagant sight for them all. Lessa tried to stand up from her wheelchair to see more, but when she tried to stand she just fell with a "Thump!" Cinthaba dropped her jaws slightly. There were so many books and the school itself was rated 5 stars. Cinthaba looked around to see some students giving her negative looks. One student in particular was pointing to her face from a balcony. She just ignored it. She was always used to it. Their father on the other hand had a straight face on. He only had one reason why he wanted to leave him there. He didn't want to think because he had to get back to work as his job at the office as the governor of Munchkin Land.

It was Lessa's and Cinthaba's first day at Liz Academy. For the first time Cinthaba would be able to go to school. He scowled at the thought because she always did the chores for him. He twitched his big nose so slightly. Nearby a rather thin and tall woman was talking to a girl who had tears rolling down her face. The woman had her brown hair in a bun in the back and had a stern look on her face. The girl on the other hand had her hands in her face to not show the tears in her eyes. Her makeup was wearing off by the water.

"Ah, here we go. Oh Madame Juddible! Over here!" Their father raised his hand and shouted in his highest voice.

The woman looked at the father and gave him a stern look. He ignored it and gave her a sterner look. She paced herself over to the three humans. She examined all of them closely. _Hmmm, an unusual green girl, a little girl in a wheelchair, and a sappy father who tries to be hard. Perfect._ She said to herself.

"Hello, what do we have here? Hello you two, what are your names?" Madame Juddible bent down so she could hear them.

"Hey Miss Jud! I'm Lessa and this is my...well my sister, Cinthaba." Lessa said quietly. Cinthaba motioned a hello signal with her hands but Madame Juddible shook her head. Cinthaba knew at once she wouldn't (and hadn't ever) belong here.

"Thank you Governor for bringing these...children here to Liz." Madame Juddible brought out a wide smile.

"No time to talk I have to go back to work. Now Cinthaba, remember, your only purpose here is to take care of Lessa, understand?"

"Yes father." Cinthaba moaned. She never got to do what she wanted to do. She always had to follow the rules of someone else's game. If she tried to make a stand everyone would laugh.

Once their father had left, Madame Juddible made an announcement to the school.

"Settle down students! Settle down!" Madame Juddible raised her voice so people could hear. "We have two new students named Lessa and Cinthaba here. Be nice to them and show them around this school."

When the teenagers heard the speech, they snickered quietly until one girl came out of the crowd. She was a brunette who had a lot of make up on. She wore a white frockcoat and a white burette on. Her hair was parted to the side of her head.

"Well, looky here! I didn't know they let frogs into the school!" the girl laughed wildly. That girl was Blinda.

The school laughed like crazy at the joke. Cinthaba turned to look at everyone. They were all laughing and pointing the finger at her. Cinthaba looked viciously at the girl who made fun of her. Blinda just waved her hand at her and mouthed the word _loser_. Cinthaba was now steaming.

Suddenly a big storm appeared inside the main entrance. Wind was pounding at 60 mph. Everyone ducked in process of the Christmas tree falling down. People were screaming and ran outside.

"Cinthaba, you promised you wouldn't do this anymore!" Lessa managed to scream.

"You mean _she _was the cause of this!" Blinda screamed and pointed her index finger at Cinthaba who grinned.

**Okay guys onto the next chapter. But I do have to take a 2 week hiatus since I have to go to camp. So bye everyone! Don't worry, I'll continue the story after camp.**


End file.
